


Hatefuck

by whoawicked



Series: Trades [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Degradation, Explicit Language, F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked
Summary: Papyrus hates your fucking guts.





	Hatefuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buttercupsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupsticks/gifts).



> A gift for the talented artist [Buttercupsticks](https://twitter.com/Buttercupsticks) that I had posted on tumblr, but never published here. I still think this is my dirtiest work I've ever written... but in a good way.
> 
> Enjoy!

“i  _ hate _ you.”

 

His boney hands were pawing at your throat, squeezing loosely and releasing as his tongue shoved down your esophagus.  He tasted of sweet honey and bitter cigarettes, and the sensation of his burning magic in your mouth consumed every single one of your thoughts, making it impossible to speak.

 

“you pathetic little  _ human _ ,” he continued, his silvery voice going smooth through your body as he barely broke away from what amounted to a kiss.

 

You were naked for him.  He had already violently torn your clothes from your body and forced you onto his bed.  His hand scratched at your hip violently, digging into the soft flesh with his skeleton hands, attempting to draw blood.  You wanted to let him.

 

He pulled away from your kiss to look at you with disgust and admiration, derision and arousal.  Papyrus wanted you, and he hated himself for that.

 

You bit your lip demurely as he watched you with his burning orange eye socket, his fingers closing around your neck harder and harder until you struggled to suck in air.

 

You watched through hazy eyes as his callous grin only grew wider.

 

“what’s the matter, kiddo?  frog in your throat? speak up.”

 

You opened your mouth to reply, but he only squeezed your neck tighter.  You felt your pulse struggle against his grip, and the only sound that escaped your mouth was a mangled gag.

 

Papyrus chuckled at you.  “how pathetic.”

 

He released your throat and you gasped for breath, your hand clutching at your neck, checking for damage and trying to soothe the area.

 

“truth is, i don’t really want to hear you talk at all.  so shut the fuck up, and maybe i’ll let you orgasm. maybe.”

 

You nodded your consent.  After all, this is what you had dreamt of for the longest time.

 

He grabbed your jaw roughly, poking his segmented finger into your mouth and thumbing at your little pink tongue.  You drooled on him, and he tried to tell himself that you were completely appalling, but he just felt so turned on by your warm, wet mouth.

 

Papyrus had an idea.

 

“and what better way to keep ya from talkin’ than to gag you with my cock?”

 

He stood up next to the bed and dragged his joggers’ waistband just below his pelvis, enough to reveal his half-erect cock.  You gawked at it, considering it was already the size of your forearm, and watched as it sparked with his excited orange magic.  You began to wonder if you could choke it down.

 

But you wanted to find out.  Ooooh, God, did you want to.

 

“get on your knees.”

 

You sat up eagerly, excited to please him, sitting on your knees on the edge of the bed before him.

 

Your hand gingerly reached out to grasp it, feeling the hot magic nearly burn your palm.  It jerked slightly at your touch, and as your hand stroked his thick foreskin over his tip, you felt it harden in your grip.  You noted that it was veiny and soft, and a small bead of sticky precum balled at the slit.

 

You wondered what it tasted like.

 

You didn’t realize you were leaning in to suckle on the tip until your pink lips were already wrapped around his length, his hand instinctively clutching at the back of your head and grabbing a handful of your platinum hair.

 

“nnnnhhh, i told you to fuckin’  _ gag on it.” _

 

You felt him buck into your face, his hardened cock pressing into your outer cheek and smearing it with a mix of your saliva and his pre.  You winced and looked up at him behind your eyelashes, wondering if he was really serious.

 

He glared back into your icy blue eyes, daring you to say anything,  _ anything _ in opposition to him.  Give him a reason to treat you like the piece of shit he wanted you to be.

 

You decided to be a good girl.  You decided that you wanted to please him.

 

Because to him, that’s all you were really good for.

 

You opened your mouth and guided his dribbling tip past your lips, the head prodding at the inside of your cheek.  Your jaw ached as you widened your maw, struggling to take the first few centimetres. He groaned at your touch, shoving your head forward in encouragement.

 

“yeaaahhh.  fff _ fuck _ .  just like that, you little slut.”

 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before following his hand behind your head and slowly working more and more of his dick into your mouth.  You were elated to see that you had taken half of it already, but you felt like you were reaching your limit.

 

You flicked your tongue along the underside of his cock, digging the wet muscle into the crease of his tip as you bobbed your head away from his cock.  You took another deep breath as you went back for more, and you felt a fire burning in your belly at the idea of actually taking him all the way into your mouth.

 

His tip hit the back of your throat, and you tried to quell your gag reflex by clenching your jaw.

 

“tch.  watch the teeth,” he chided you with a scoff, pulling you back by your hair.  Papyrus was quite pleased to see the expression on your face—eyes glazed over with compliance, a strand of orange-tinted drool connecting your bottom lip to his cock.

 

He hummed with satisfaction.  “alright. tell ya what, kiddo.  if you can take my cock all the way to my pelvis, i’ll fuck ya.  deal?”

 

You nodded languidly, completely entranced by the firm grip he had on your hair and the cocky look in his eye sockets.

 

“good little human.”

 

You felt a new wave of self-confidence sink into your gut just from hearing his encouragement, and you eagerly slipped his cock back into your mouth.  He gasped and groaned at the suddenness of the feeling of having your hot, wet mouth lapping at his magic, and instead of pushing you further onto his cock, he braced his hand on your head.

 

“a-ahn.  mmm. b… babe.  fuck. tha-hat f-feels…   _ shit.” _

 

You felt insatiable as your ability to breathe dwindled.  You wanted your little nose to press up against the bone of his pelvis, you wanted to please this stupid ash tray skeleton because you were crazy about him.

 

And with a final burst of determination, you suppressed your gag reflex enough to finally,  _ finally _ take his throbbing dick down your throat.  You made little noises as you laboured to keep from coughing and sputtering, and it was all made worthwhile when you felt the skeleton grip your hair all the way down to your scalp and groan your name.

 

Papyrus was in fucking  _ heaven.   _ He didn’t want to admit that he was surprised that you were actually able to take him into your throat.  And God, did it feel…

 

“oooh,  _ shit,”  _ he cursed under his breath, leaning his head back and closing his sockets in bliss.  He felt your warm throat convulse around his cock as your body tried to swallow him down.

 

And when he felt you begin to pull away, he couldn’t let you.  He held your head to his pelvis, and your eyes began watering from the feeling of being choked by his fat cock.

 

“just…  nnn, just a little more, kid…  you can do it…”

 

Your face felt like it was burning as you struggled to breathe through your nose, and you vainly fought against his femurs to pull away from his grasp.  You coughed and gagged and you felt your drool leak down your chin.

 

“jus’ a… little longer… ahh, god, so goooooood,” he drawled.

 

And finally he yanked your head back and you inhaled a fresh gulp of air, slightly choking on your own spit in the process.  You coughed some more into your hand and wiped away at your mouth, and you felt Papyrus’s satisfied gaze on your violated body.

 

“alright, kid,” he panted, wiping away his own bit of drool from his mandible.  “you really want me to touch ya, huh? fuckin’ disgusting. but okay. a deal’s a deal.  lie down on your back.”

 

And you complied.

 

You watched as he slipped out of his joggers, and then pulled his orange hoodie up and over his skull, leaving him in nothing but that sexy black tank top he loved to wear.

 

You looked up at him innocently, nervously, as he crawled on top of you.  You didn’t know what he was going to do.

 

His brow furrowed before he told you dryly, “nah, you know what?  i don’t wanna see your face. flip over to your stomach.”

 

You didn’t think about it, you just did as he commanded.

 

“lift your ass up.”

 

You arched your back as your arms enveloped the plush pillow resting under your head.

 

Boney fingers prodded at your pussy, and you felt a wave of shame as the lewd sloshing noise from your sex revealed just how turned on you were.

 

“oh, my god,” he mumbled with a chuckle.  “you fucking freak. you’re so wet, and just from sucking my dick?”

 

You imagined his shit-eating grin through your closed eyes.  You only got wetter.

 

You felt him shift to hover over your vulnerable body, his fingers still probing at your slicked folds.  His hot, honeyed breath tickled your ear as he spoke to you.

 

“you have no idea what you do to me,” he groaned, his voice husky with desire and right next to your face.  “all those short skirts, those low tops… you’re such a little slut, just  _ beggin’  _ me to take you.”

 

His index and middle fingers slid themselves up and down your slit at an agonizing pace, so slowly that you wanted to beg him for more.  All the way up, and then all the way back down, grazing over your slicked entrance and swollen little nub, but never enough to satisfy. You whimpered into the pillow as you tried to push your hips against his fingers as he hovered them over your entrance, and he only chuckled into your ear.

 

“and even now, you’re wantin’ to beg me to slip my fingers inside, right?”

 

You whined and nodded your head into the pillow.

 

“tch.  look at that.  i’ve got you wrapped around my finger—or rather, you’re  _ going  _ to be wrapped around my fingers, nyeh heh.  so, you want it that badly, babe?” he asked you innocently.  “want my fingers inside ya? all ya gotta do is ask.”

 

His voice was sing-songy as he posed that simple question, and you felt yourself too shy to answer him.  You bit your lip and clenched your eyes shut.

 

“hm?  oh,” he mused at your silence, pulling his hand away from your slicked pussy.  “guess ya don’t.”

 

You gasped and your eyes shot open as you realised what he was doing.

 

“No, no,  _ please _ , Paps, please keep touching me!” you all but wailed at him.

 

“ahh, she  _ can _ speak,” he chortles.  “so, little miss chatty cathy, what else do ya want?”

 

“I…”  You gulped hard.  “I want your fingers… inside me…”

 

“oh, do ya?” he sneered at you, trailing little circles down your ass, just barely tickling the sensitive flesh.  “tell me again.”

 

What a fucking sadistic bastard.

 

“I want your fingers inside me, you sadistic bastard.”

 

He snorted in reply.

 

“as her royal bitchiness commands.”

 

And he plunged his fingers into your burning cunt, and you screamed his name.  He began a gruelling pace inside you, his two fingers digging into your core and curling up against your G-spot.

 

And you keened and writhed from his thin fingers pounding in your cunt, your moans drawn out and hoarse as you felt wave after wave of pleasure flood your brain.  You whined like a bitch in heat, and he loved every minute of it. The way your perfect lips parted just to say his name while he had his way with you, reducing you to a screaming little whore, was enough to make his cock twitch with excitement.

 

“Pap!  Pap Pap Pap, yes yes yes, ooh,  _ fuck _ Paps, just fucking  _ fuck me already _ , you piece of shit!”

His hands were promptly withdrawn from your cunt with a squelch, and his deep voice commanded you tersely, “hands and knees, now.”

 

You needed no other encouragement before your palms were planted into the bed and your knees were braced into his warm cotton sheets.

 

You wiggled your hips in anticipation as he positioned himself behind you, and you could feel the popping and fizzing of his excited magic near your ass.  You felt his hand curl around the back of your neck before he forcefully shoved your face down into the mattress.

 

“you fuckin’ cunt,” he told you bitterly, his knuckles hard against the tender flesh of your neck.

 

“You gonna fuck me or are you just gonna keep flirting with me?” you hissed back at him, your voice muffled from your mouthful of mattress.

 

He smirked at you adoringly, his fingers curling even tighter around your neck, squeezing with more and more pressure.  You felt like he could snap your neck anytime he wanted, and you loved knowing that.

“oh, you’re really askin’ for it, huh?  you know they say to be careful what you wish for.”

 

You felt him smear his tip with your slick, getting it wet and ready to plunge into your core.  You wondered if you could take him all the way. You wanted him to make it fit if you couldn’t.

 

“Just shut up and fu— _ uuuhhhck meee!” _

 

You fisted the duvet in your hands as you felt him firmly push his hot cock into your velvety cunt, your tight walls squeezing around him, trying to stretch enough to take him in.  Papyrus grunted and you could hear his breathing quicken.

 

“ffffuck, babe, you’re so…  fuckin’…  _ jesus _ , you’re tight,” he hissed through his teeth, his tone somewhat surprised.

 

“Nnnhh…  Wh-What’s the matter?  Close to blowing your load already?  Just from sticking it in?” you asked him in a patronizing attitude, trying to grit through the dull pain of being stretched to your limit.

 

He rewarded your sarcastic ass with a hard slap, the smack ringing loud in your ears before the pain surged up your spine.  He suppressed a throaty groan when he felt your your cunt muscles bear down on him from the surprise and pain. You yelped and cursed and squealed his name, and he only chuckled as he continued to seat himself further inside you.

 

“shut the fuck up,” he grinned down at you, watching the way your light hair billowed behind your head.  He noticed how the divot of your spine ran perfectly between your shoulder blades, trailing down to your luscious ass, now marked with his big red handprint.

 

God, you were gorgeous like this.  So vulnerable, yet so willing to  _ be _ vulnerable.  All for  _ him. _

 

“you’re getting  _ rewarded _ , you know.  don’t make me change my mind.”

 

You held your tongue as you felt his phalanges rub along what must have been a big pink handprint on your ass, soothing it with his warm hand.

 

And suddenly you felt his cock drag back out of your warm pussy, leaving you feeling so empty.  You keened through pursed lips, choking back the desire to bark at him to fuck you already. He was always such a fucking tease to you!

 

But he seemed to read your mind and promptly plunged back in, and then back out, picking up a steady rhythm.  You rock back and forth to meet his thrusts, and little, drawn-out moans erupted from your throat.

 

“baby girl, you feel so good on my cock, you know?” he panted behind you, rolling his pelvis into you, each thrust shoving his length even further into your tight little cunt.  “but that’s all you’re really good for, isn’t it?

 

“you’re gonna be my…  oh, god, you’re gonna be my little cock sleeve.  r-ready to take my cock whenever, wherever i want!”

 

It wasn’t a request.

 

“the couch… mmm, the kitchen counter, the shower… even the back of the movie theatre.  mmm, fuck, you’re gonna be  _ mine _ to do with as i fucking  _ please _ .  and…   _ haaah _ …  the sick part of it all?

 

“you’ll.  love. every.  fucking. minute.”

 

He rammed himself inside you with each passing word, emphasizing your disgusting need for his cock, for his body, for  _ him.   _ He leaned himself over your sweaty body, his own bones glowing a timid orange with his desire, and brushed his teeth against your ear.

 

“won’t you?  you fuckin’ bitch.”  

 

His hot breath was filled with both maliciousness and praise.

 

You rolled your hips back to meet his own thrusts, your cunt milking him for all he was worth.

 

“Yes!  Yes, please please, yes yes  _ yes yes!” _  Your brain was flooded with nothing but wild lust, and all you could do was keep repeating slurred affirmatives and pleas.  “Harder, Paps, harder for your little bitch! Faster, deeper, please,  _ deeper!   _ Fucking  _ p l e a s e!” _

 

Papyrus grinned as he nipped at your ear, the sharp sting of his teeth pulling a cry from your throat.  You felt his arm wrap under your belly and raise you up to your knees, his cock pumping into you as he pulled your back flush with his ribcage.

 

His teeth sunk into your shoulder, and you screamed his name again, even continuing to mutter it weakly as your senses were overloaded.  Both of his arms wrapped around you and essentially used gravity to pound you further onto his cock. His hot, honeyed breath was in your ear and the sounds of your combined blissful moans filled the room.

 

You felt your voice waver when his hand slipped down to rub your clit in small, skilled circles, swirling your combined slick and his precum all around the swollen nub.

 

You had never felt so turned on in your life, and you felt your orgasm welling up within the base of your spine.

 

“P-hahaaaaps, I—I’m—  Oh,  _ fuck!” _

 

Papyrus filled your opened mouth with his tongue, shoving it down your throat and drinking in your heavy moans just for him.

 

“i’m gonna…  fffuck, i’m gonna fill up your little cunt with my cum, alright, babe?” he breathed into your mouth, his voice deep and husky.  “and you’re gonna take it, like the little cum dumpster you are. right?”

 

“Yes!” you wailed pathetically.  “Yes, Pap, please,  _ please _ fill me up with your hot cum!  Please please  _ please _ , oh  _ God _ , I’m so close, so close, I’m almost—“

 

Your orgasm snuck up on you. 

 

Your mouth opened and a silent scream came out.  Your cunt muscles spasmed around his hot orange magic, your ribbed walls like a vice grip on him.  His fingers were still swirling around your clit, only drawing out the feeling and sending shockwaves down your spine.

 

Papyrus groaned and bit into your neck again before you felt a gentle warmth blooming in your belly as he filled you with his hot magic.

 

You panted and groaned together for a long time, coming down from your orgasms.

 

Papyrus kissed the teeth indents in your pale skin.

 

“i hate you,” he told you.

 

“I hate you, too,” you told him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to say hi? You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WhoaWickedSins) now!


End file.
